They Don't Live (An Ads story)
by Walter Bryan Cranston White
Summary: In this five part story, PC Principal and Jimmy have to fight the Ads again after discovering that they haven't killed them. (Read South Park's Darkest Hour)
1. Returned?

We open to Strong Woman residence where PC Principal and Strong Woman were sleeping together.

PC Principal wakes up and gets out of bed.

He walks downstairs and decides to pour himself a glass of water.

What he didn't notice was a man sitting on the couch in the living room.

The man started to slowly walk up behind PC Principal.

PC Principal was on his phone.

PC Principal (Whispering): What the fuck did he say about Parasite? He didn't even see the movie, yet The President has a problem with it.

The man was about to use piano wire to choke him to death.

But quickly PC Principal turned around to face the man.

PC Principal: Can I help you?

The man just stares at PC Principal.

PC Principal: Is there something wrong?

Suddenly the man grabs PC Principal and throws him against the wall.

PC Principal: What the?

The man was about to punch PC Principal, but PC Principal quickly dodged the punch and the man's fist went through the wall.

PC Principal punches the man and the man punched back.

PC Principal throws a few punches at the man, but the man just kept blocking them.

The man grabs PC Principal and throws him into the living room.

The man grabs a knife and slowly approached PC Principal.

The man was about to stab PC Principal, but all of a sudden the light turned on.

Strong Woman (Whispering): Could you two take this outside? The babies are asleep.

PC Principal (Whispering): Sorry.

Strong Woman goes back upstairs.

The Man (whispering): Alright, lets take this outside.

PC Principal and the man exit through the front door.

Man: Shall we con-

PC Principal punches the man.

PC Principal: Yeah. Let's continue.

The man was holding onto his nose; he removed his hand to reveal his bloody nose.

But the man's blood was blue.

Man: Good.

PC Principal was shocked at the discovery.

The man spins the knife.

The man approaches PC Principal in an attempt to stab him.

But quickly PC Principal grabs the man's wrist.

The man and PC Principal start wrestling for the knife.

PC Principal head-butts the man causing him to let go of the knife.

PC Principal picks up the knife.

The man tackles PC Principal to the ground.

But quickly, PC Principal uses the knife to slice the man's neck open.

Blue blood flew out of the man's open neck causing it to hit PC Principal's face.

PC Principal knocked the dead body off of him.

But the blue blood kept flying out of the man's open neck so it looked like some kind of water fountain.

PC Principal stood up and did some heavy breathing.

PC Principal walked into Strong Woman's house.

Strong Woman was waiting for him.

Strong Woman: What happened? What is that blue stuff?

PC Principal took a seat on the couch.

PC Principal: Some old enemies of mine have returned.

Dramatic music played as PC Principal looked outside to see that the blue blood fountain was still going on.

The next day.

South Park elementary.

4th Grade Class.

Mrs Nelson: Now class, we are gonna discuss if Parasite deserved the best picture win. After hearing some "compliments" from our President I thought it would be interesting to discuss the win. I saw Parasite the other day and I thought it was amazing and it deserved best picture. Who would like to share their opinions?

Cartman: I saw it last week and it was awful.

Mrs Nelson: Why is that Eric?

Cartman: There was no word of English spoken.

Mrs Nelson: That's it?

Cartman: Yes! I can't stand movies that don't speak a word of English.

Mrs Nelson: Right. What about you Jimmy?

Jimmy: Well I per-per-personally didn't like it. I th-th-th-th-thought-

Voice on PA system: Jimmy Valmer, please report to the principal's office.

Jimmy: Wh-wh-what?!

Cartman: Uh oh. PC Principal doesn't like your opinion.

Jimmy: I haven't even s-s-said it.

The principal's office.

Jimmy enters the office.

Jimmy: Al-al-alright PC P-P-P-

PC Principal gets off his seat and quickly closes the curtains.

Jimmy: P-P-P-P-

PC Principal quickly locks the door.

Jimmy: P-P-Principal.

PC Principal: Did anyone follow you?

Jimmy: No.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

PC Principal quickly grabs his gun and starts shooting at the door.

Mr Mackey (Off-Screen): What the fuck?!

PC Principal: Sorry Mackey.

Mr Mackey (Off-Screen): You're lucky no bullets hit me, mmkay.

PC Principal: Again I'm sorry.

PC Principal returned to his seat.

Jimmy: What the f-f-fuck was that all about?

PC Principal: Valmer this is really important.

Jimmy: Is it a-about my negative thoughts on P-P-P-Parasite.

PC Principal: No, but we will discuss that at some point. You're here because I don't think we killed the Ads.

Jimmy: What do y-y-you mean?

PC Principal: I got attacked last night by a person. That person tried to kill me, than I sliced his neck and blue blood flew into my face.

Jimmy: Did you think y-y-y-you were imagining it?

PC Principal gets out of his seat.

PC Principal: Does this look an imagination?!

PC Principal shows a napkin with a bit of blue on it.

Jimmy: Looks l-l-l-like paint.

PC Principal inspects the napkin further.

PC Principal: Sorry, Emory made this for me. It's meant to be a bird.

But the painting didn't look like a bird.

Jimmy: Yeah, l-l-looks pretty bird like.

PC Principal pulls another napkin out.

But the blue that was on the napkin was glowing quite a bit.

Jimmy was shocked.

Jimmy: No, it c-can't be.

PC Principal: It is.

Jimmy: B-but that's Impossible I-I-I-I thought we wiped them o-out.

PC Principal: Apparently not. Do you still have your glasses Jimmy?

Jimmy: Glasses?

PC Principal: The ones that tell you who's an Ad and who's not.

Jimmy: Oh those gla-gla-gla-glasses.

PC Principal: Yes.

Jimmy: I h-have them at home.

PC Principal: Come.

PC Principal gets out of his seat.

Jimmy: B-but I have c-c-class.

PC Principal: Class can wait Valmer, the world needs saving.

PC Principal opens the door and Mrs Nelson was standing there.

Mrs Nelson: PC Principal, Jimmy Valmer needs to-

PC Principal and Jimmy run past Mrs Nelson.

Mrs Nelson: Where are you going?

Jimmy: N-none of your concern M-M-Mrs Nelson. Me and P-PC Principal are gonna save the w-w-w-world.

The two left the area leaving Mrs Nelson confused.

Later.

PC Principal and Jimmy make it to the Valmer residence.

PC Principal knocks on the door.

Sarah (Jimmy's Mom) answered.

Ryan: Hi PC Principal what can I-

PC Principal pushes Sarah out of his way and runs into the house.

Jimmy walks past his Mom.

Jimmy: H-h-h-h-hi-hello Mom.

PC Principal was in Jimmy's room looking through his drawers.

PC Principal: Where are they?

Jimmy: T-t-they should be in my c-c-c-c-closet.

Jimmy opens his closet and rummages through it.

Jimmy: S-s-s-shit.

PC Principal: What?

Jimmy: They aren't th-th-there.

PC Principal: What?! What did you do to them?!

Jimmy: I left the-the-them in the closet for m-m-m-moments like these.

Sarah (Off-Screen): Jimmy could you please come downstairs for a minute?

PC Principal: You go to your Mom, I'll look for the glasses.

Jimmy goes downstairs.

There, he sees a man at the front porch.

Sarah: Jimmy, did you know anything about this man?

Man: Oh he's here already?

Jimmy: Who-who-who is this guy?

Sarah: He's meant to be a tutor sent by PC Principal to help you with your studies.

Tutor: That's right. I'm aware you're struggling with your history.

Jimmy: Why-why are you here now?

Tutor: I wanted to chat your Mom about the whole tutor thing and-

PC Principal makes it downstairs.

PC Principal: I can't find the glasses Valmer.

Tutor: Oh shit he's here.

Sarah: PC Principal I'm so glad you hired a tutor for Jimmy. I'm so glad you're doing something about h-

PC Principal: I'm sorry, I don't remember hiring a tutor for Valmer.

Sarah, Jimmy and the tutor stared at each other in confusion.

PC Principal: Unless, he's an Ad!

PC Principal aims his gun at the tutor.

The tutor screamed and ran away.

PC Principal went after the tutor and shot him in the shoulder.

PC Principal approached the tutor.

The tutor was panicking and holding onto his bloody shoulder.

Tutor: Please don't kill me! I was only hired to teach Valmer.

PC Principal aims his gun at the man and realised his blood was red.

PC Principal was shocked at the discovery.

PC Principal: Oh shit! I am so sorry!

Tutor: Sorry? Sorry? I thought you were PC! And you shot an innocent, Jewish man!

PC Principal: I only shot you in the shoulder to be sure.

Tutor: To be sure I was Jewish?!

PC Principal: No, an Ad.

Tutor: An Ad? You're against them as well?

PC Principal: Yeah.

Tutor: Well you gotta take precautions I suppose.

PC Principal: Wait, are you actually a tutor?

Tutor: We'll discuss things inside.

PC Principal: Do you have a name?

Tutor: Since, I'm in disguise you might as well call me Tutor. Shall we discuss things inside now without any distractions?

PC Principal: Don't you want that shoulder-

Tutor: I'll be fine. All I need is some whisky, some tweezers and a wet napkin.

Later.

PC Principal and Jimmy were sitting on the couch listening to Tutor.

Jimmy: So are you actually a-a-a-a-a-a tutor?

Tutor: No, I'm a reporter. For channel 9 news. Denver's most reliable source when it comes to news.

Whilst talking Tutor was preparing the medical equipment for his bullet wound.

Tutor: I have been sent to South (Places napkin drenched in whisky on wound) PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRKKKKKKKKK! (Removes napkin from wound) by a few reporters to get your help Valmer.

Jimmy: Be-be-because the Ads have re-returned. I know.

PC Principal: I was attacked by one last night. Again, I deeply apologise for shooting you.

Tutor: It's ok, I've been shot in the shoulder many ti- (Places napkin drenched in whisky on shoulder) Fuck! Oh Fucking, fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! How do most people get used to this?! Fuck! (Removes napkin from wound). Anyway Jimmy, the Ads have returned and we're wondering, can you help us?

Jimmy: I can't with-with-with-without my glasses.

Tutor: You mean the ones from Keith David?

Jimmy: Y-y-yes.

Tutor: Than that can only mean one thing, the Ads must've found the glasses in your home. Pass me those tweezers.

PC Principal passes Tutor the tweezers.

Jimmy: So w-what's my mission?

Tutor: Rumour has it that the mayor of (Starts to remove bullet from wound) NOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTHHHHHHH! FUCK ME! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! (Removes bullet from wound) Park. Rumour has it that the mayor of North Park is an Ad in disguise.

PC Principal: What makes you think think Jim Doyle is an ad?

Tutor: It's a rumour. We don't really have any clear evidence to the claim. This is what I want you to do, I need you to take some pictures of the mayor. Follow him and-

Suddenly Tutor gets shot in the back of the shoulder and collapses.

Jimmy and PC Principal gasp.

Tutor gets up off the floor.

Tutor: I'm fi-

Tutor gets shot in the back of the arm and collapses.

Tutor gets up.

Tutor: Run!

Tutor gets shot in the back of the head.

PC Principal and Jimmy get off the couch and start running.

Tutor: Hide!

Tutor gets shot in the back of the head and the bullet exits his mouth.

PC Principal and Jimmy stand there waiting.

Tutor gets up again.

Tutor: Go!

Tutor gets shot with a hail of bullets.

Jimmy: T-t-tutor.

But Tutor didn't get up.

PC Principal: There's no time.

PC Principal and Jimmy run to the car.

PC Principal was in the drivers seat whilst Jimmy was in the passengers seat.

PC Principal starts driving.

PC Principal: Seatbelts?

Jimmy: D-drive!

PC Principal starts the car up and starts speeding.

Suddenly the sound of an uzi going off was heard and the two were attacked by a hail of bullets.

PC Principal continues driving as fast as he could.

Jimmy looks through the rear view mirror and notices a tough looking man holding an uzi. The man was in a car and following them in a car.

PC Principal continued to drive fast.

They drove past a cop car.

Yates: All units. All units we have a speeding-

The tough looking guy's car drove past as well.

Yates: All units cancel that order, it's just a car chase.

Back at the car chase.

The tough guy's car.

The tough looking guy continues firing his gun at the two.

In PC Principal's car.

Jimmy and PC Principal still continue to dodge the bullets.

Jimmy: Do you h-h-have a spare gun?

PC Principal: Yes.

Jimmy starts searching the glove compartment.

Jimmy: W-where is it?

PC Principal: I left it at my house.

Jimmy: We're in a c-car chase being chased by an a-a-a-a-a-asshole with a gun and you don't have a spare gun in the car f-f-f-for emergencies?!

PC Principal: I didn't think I was gonna need it.

Jimmy does an annoyed sighed.

Jimmy starts grabbing some stuff from the glove compartment.

PC Principal: What are you doing?

Jimmy: Improvi-vi-vising.

Jimmy starts throwing piles of paper out of the window.

The paper hits the windshield of the tough guy's car; blocking his view.

PC Principal: Those better not be important documents.

Jimmy: I don't think they w-were.

Jimmy throws an apple at the tough guy's windshield causing his view to be blocked again.

The tough guy pokes his head out from the driver's side window.

Tough guy: Do you know what this is?! It's a hummer. Great for relax-

Suddenly another apple hits the tough guy in the head.

Jimmy: T-there's our proof he's an Ad.

Jimmy throws a matchbox out of the window.

But the matchbox had bullet cartridges.

Jimmy gives PC Principal an annoyed look.

PC Principal: What?

Jimmy: Y-you had bullets?

PC Principal: They might've been for another gun.

Jimmy: T-they looked like the bullets from y-y-your gun.

PC Principal: Than I must've forgotten I had those.

We cut to Randy and Towelie standing by a weed cart in the middle of the road.

Towelie: I don't know Randy, I don't think we should leave the weed cart in the middle of the road.

Randy: Why Towelie?

Towelie: Because we might be blocking somebody's route and we don't want another pissed off customer.

Randy: Relax Towelie, they can just drive around it.

Towelie: I don't know Randy, they can just crash through it.

Back to PC Principal and Jimmy.

Jimmy throws a magic eight ball out of the window.

Jimmy: I c-can't see the Ad. Do y-y-you see the Ad on your side?

PC Principal pokes his head out of the window to see if the tough guy is still tailing them.

Jimmy: W-w-w-weed cart!

PC Principal pulls his head back in and steps on the breaks.

Randy: And that's why nobody's gonna crash through it.

PC Principal's car drives around the weed cart.

Randy: See?

But the tough guy's cart crashes through the cart.

Towelie: See?

The car PC Principal was in crashes into a tree.

PC Principal and jImmy exit the car covered in bruises.

The tough guy's car parks up.

The tough guy exits the car and approaches two.

Tough guy: Really wasted my time.

The tough guy cocks his gun.

PC Principal: You wouldn't kill a handicapped child would you?

Tough guy: I ran over 12 of them back in 6 separate states. Sometimes on accident, sometimes because I didn't have anything better to do and sometimes because I'm frustrated.

The tough guy points his gun at Jimmy and points another one at PC Principal.

Tough guy: I know you were gonna try and stop me from killing Valmer. You must think all Ads are stupid. Well we are nowadays, but I'm one of the few clever ones.

Suddenly a jeep parked up behind the Ad.

Tough guy turns his back around.

Tough guy: I don't want any witnesses. Leave and your life will be spared!

The driver gets out of the car and the ad realised that this specific driver has a machine rifle.

The driver starts shooting the gun at the Ad until it was no more than a blue bloody mess.

PC Princpal and Jimmy were shocked.

Their saviour was none other than ex Principal Victoria.

Victoria: Missed me?

Jimmy and PC Principal continue to stare at her in disbelief.

Victoria: We have a lot to discuss.

Suddenly Randy showed up a few feet away from the jeep with a coke cart.

Randy: Principal Victoria. Hi!

Victoria turns around and notices Randy.

Victoria: Hello Randy.

Randy: You're probably gonna need a catch up. Cocaine's no longer a drug thanks to me (Victoria walks to her jeep). It started when I gave the town some weed for Christmas because Santa was a buzzkill. But the weed had (Victoria pulls a rocket launcher from her jeep) some white stuff on the top and it was cocaine. The mayor-

Victoria: Uh Huh. Can you move very far away from your cart please?

Randy: Of course.

Victoria: Very far.

Randy moves very far away.

Victoria uses the rocket launcher to blow up the cart.

Randy was shocked and angrily stares at Victoria.

Victoria: Cocaine killed Whitney Houston, dumb ass.


	2. From North Park With Love

We open to a motel where Jimmy, PC Principal and ex Principal Victoria are talking.

Jimmy: S-s-so, what brings y-y-y-you here?

Victoria: I've been hunting Ads ever since our last incident.

PC Principal: Feels like it's been 5 years.

Victoria: Well it's been a while. Would anyone like to tell me what happened while I was gone? Or do you want me to tell you what I was doing?

PC Principal: Well our vice principal gave birth to five PC Babies around 10 or 9 months ago and I had no involvement with the mother getting pregnant.

Jimmy: A-and there was a gend-gend-gend-gender war which PC Pr-Pr-Principal did nothing a-about.

Victoria: You know what, how about I tell you what I've been doing?

PC Principal: Uh sure.

Jimmy: Our st-st-stories are actually-

Flashbacks to past events are shown.

Jimmy: Boring.

Victoria: I'll tell you. For the past weeks and months I've been hunting down and exterminating ads. I don't have glasses that tell me where they are.

Jimmy: I did.

Victoria: Where the hell did you get them?

Jimmy: K-K-Keith David.

Victoria: Keith David? Keith fucking David?

Jimmy: Y-y-y-yes.

PC Principal: Could you tell us how you're hunting Ads?

Victoria: I've been getting these texts with coordinates and those led me to Ads and I executed them.

Jimmy: Who send y-you those texts?

Victoria: I don't know.

PC Principal: Have you had any trouble with the law?

Victoria: No, except I did end up on an episode of Russia's Most Wanted.

Jimmy: W-why?

Victoria: Because I killed their dictator who was an Ad. I ordered an air strike for the dic by disguising myself as Caitlyn Jenner and nobody knew.

Jimmy: B-but how did you end u-u-up on Russia's M-Most Wanted.

Victoria: I did a crouch near the Kremlin because I was picking up my credit card and it made the Russians think I was urinating. Mainly because I wasn't wearing any underwear and I was wearing a dress that made everyone see everything.

PC Principal: Sounds like you've had some interesting stories.

Victoria: Yeah.

Jimmy: But w-what brings you to-to-to-to South Park?

Victoria: I obviously came here to execute the Ad I killed 43 minutes ago. And I'm assuming you were being chased by the Ad because you have something against it?

PC Principal: The Ad tried to kill us after he killed Tutor.

Victoria: Tutor?

Jimmy: It was-wasn't really his name. It was more of a-a-a-a-a code name.

Victoria: Tutor, yeah I know him. Uses his disguises as code names. When I met him his code name was registered sex offender. He sent me on a mission to kill a female model who turned out to be an Ad. I was like Sandra Bullock in Miss Congeniality. So what did "Tutor" send you to do?

PC Principal: Tutor's sent us to investigate a rumour about Mayor Jim Doyle being an Ad. Before Tutor was unfortunately assassinated.

Victoria: Funny, I was recently sent some coordinates from my mysterious ally and it's coincidentally enough, to North Park.

Jimmy: Do we h-have a plan?

Victoria: Conveniently enough I follow Jim on Instagram. On Wednesday nights Jim likes to go to a casino he owns. So maybe some of us can go undercover in the casino, so we can assassinate him.

PC Principal: But we don't know if Jim's an Ad.

Victoria: Don't worry with this phone and these coordinates on my phone, I can tell who's an Ad and who's not. So, here's the plan, we go in the casino and once we have proof that Mayor Jim is an Ad, we execute said Mayor on the spot. Sound good?

PC Principal: I'm in for it.

Jimmy: I-I-I-I would but there's a p-problem, miners aren't a-a-a-a-allowed in casinos.

Victoria: Just pretend you have dwarfism.

Jimmy: I would-would-wouldn't do it, mainly be-because PC Principal might n-n-not allow it.

PC Principal: I will not.

Jimmy: See?

Victoria: Alright since I'll feel bad about you being left out, we'll think of something. Because right now, we need to go clothes shopping.

Later we see Jimmy, PC Principal and Victoria walking towards the mall but they stop when they realise that the mall was destroyed.

Jimmy: Oh y-yeah I forgot that happened.

Victoria: What happened to the mall?!

PC Principal: It blew up months ago. I don't know what happened to it.

Jimmy: It w-was rundown anyway.

Victoria: Why?

Jimmy: Ama-Ama-Ama-Ama-Amazon.

Victoria: Fucking Jeff Bezos.

PC Principal, Jimmy and Victoria stare at the sight for a while.

PC Principal: I have a suit at home, I'll go get that.

PC Principal left the two going to retrieve his suit.

Victoria: But who blew it up?!

**Author: If you wanna find out who blew up the mall, please read Coon Girl.**

Later.

The gang made it to the North Park casino.

Victoria, PC Principal and Jimmy exit the car looking badass.

Victoria and PC Principal were dressed like James Bond.

Victoria: Remember Jimmy, there's tiny little cameras on the side of mine and PC Principal's camera so you can see what we're doing. Also don't forget the earpieces. Contact us if you see anything.

Jimmy: G-got it.

Victoria: I need you to stay in the Starbucks so you can stay safe, that and the phone that connects to our cameras needs internet. Because my dealer is quite terrible at making tech that doesn't require internet.

Jimmy: R-right. I'll see you l-l-l-later. I wish you the best o-o-o-of luck you two.

Jimmy enters the Starbucks.

PC Principal and Victoria start to make their way into the casino.

PC Principal: Are you confident we'll find this Ad?

Victoria pulls her phone out of her pocket.

Victoria: With this baby, we'll find the Ad in no time.

Suddenly the two were stopped by a security guard.

Security guard: Hold it. I'm sorry, I'm gonna have to confiscate your phones

Victoria: Why?

Security guard: Last night there was a terrorist attack. The terrorist was Mexican Joker, he blew up an orphanage and it had children; burnt to death. That kid seriously needs parental supervision when it comes to explosives.

Victoria and PC Principal hand their phones to the guard.

Security guard: Ok, you can go through.

Victoria and PC Principal enter the casino.

Victoria: Fuck, how am I supposed to track the Ad without my phone?

PC Principal: Have faith Victoria, we're gonna find the Ad.

Victoria: You're right, I should have faith. Speaking of which, are you a gambler?

PC Principal: No.

Victoria: I'm a gambler and when I gamble, things tend to get out of hand.

Later.

Victoria is seen winning at the coin slot machines.

PC Principal: Victoria I seriously think we need to focus on what's important.

Victoria: Can't talk, winning.

A lot of casino patrons were watching.

PC Principal (Whispering in Victoria's ear): I don't think playing on slot machines is gonna help us find Jim.

Patron: Wow, she's really good.

Another patron: I wonder if she'll be a match for Jim Doyle. I heard Jim's a champion at pontoon.

PC Principal listened in on the conversation.

Jimmy (Voice): Now th-th-th-that sounds interesting.

PC Principal: Victoria, do you wish to play pontoon with Jim Doyle?

Victoria: I will, after one more spin.

Jimmy (Voice): This is i-i-i-i-important Victoria, we g-got a pl-pl-planet to save.

Victoria: Fine. You two are no fun.

Later, the two were looking around the casino.

PC Principal: See anything Valmer?

At Starbucks.

Jimmy was staring at a phone that was on a split screen.

Jimmy: I'm d-doing my best to f-find Jim. Also Vic-Vic-Vic-Victoria's back at the s-slot machine.

Back at the casino.

PC Principal: Huh?

Victoria was at the slot machine.

Jimmy (Voice): Victoria fo-fo-focus!

Victoria gets off her seat.

She was about to walk to PC Principal, but something caught the corner of her eye.

It was a gambling table with a man who was dressed like a mayor and looked like he was in his late thirties.

PC Principal: There you are we-

Victoria: Shut up. Found Jim.

At the table.

Jim Doyle won a game of pontoon.

Jim: Game over.

Player: Please, give me a chance to win Jim. I need to pay off a loan shark.

Jim: Your problem, not mine.

Player: No, no, no!

The player gets manhandled by two security guards as he continues to scream no.

The guards start dragging the player out of the casino.

Victoria takes his place.

Victoria: Evening Jim Doyle.

Jim: Evening. I assume you're here to challenge me?

Victoria: Well obviously.

Jim: What about the PC fella?

PC Principal: I'm here to keep an eye on my friend. My friend tends to have a gambling problem.

Jim: Shame. My friend Hugh has a gambling problem as well. Isn't that right Hugh?

Hugh was a tall looking man with a right eye that was damaged.

Hugh nods his head.

Jim: You know my name and Hugh's name, how about yours?

Victoria: Why?

Jim: What's wrong with being properly being acquainted?

Victoria: Very well. My name is Victoria and this is-

PC Principal: Peter. My name's Peter.

Jim: Very well. I'm betting 654 dollars on my first go.

Hugh whispers into Jim's ear.

Jim: Yes, ok Hugh. He's just got business to attend to.

Hugh walks away from the three and makes his way to a door.

Jimmy (Voice): Ok I-I-I-I-I have a plan. PC Prin-Prin-Principal I need y-y-you to follow Hugh i-into that room. Vic-Vic-Vic-Victoria I need you to k-k-keep Jim distracted. T-think you c-can do that? Nod if y-you can do that.

PC Principal and Victoria nod.

Jim: Well Vic? Aren't you gonna place your bets?

Victoria: Sure, twenty dollars.

Jim: Going small I see.

Victoria: I know how to play pontoon but this is my first time playing it at a casino.

Jim: Well we all gotta keep our money safe.

PC Principal: I need to go to the restroom, I'll be back.

Jim: Alright Peaty. Do you give me permission to call you that?

PC Principal: Uh sure.

PC Principal starts to walk to the door.

Jim: I'll go first. Hit.

The dealer deals a card.

Jim: Hit.

The dealer deals another card.

Jim: Hit.

The dealer deals another card.

Jim: Stick.

Jim looks at his cards.

Jim: Twenty. Your turn.

Victoria: Alright. Hit.

Card dealer deals a card.

Victoria: Hit.

Card dealer deals another card.

Victoria: Hit.

Card dealer deals another card.

Victoria: Stick.

Jim: How much?

Victoria stares at Jim like a badass.

Victoria: Twenty-one.

Jim was shocked.

Victoria huddles all of Jim's money to her side.

Jim: How about another go?

Victoria: Thirsty for more are we?

Meanwhile.

PC Principal enters the door which Hugh went through.

PC Principal: See anything I don't see Valmer?

Static sound was heard.

PC Principal: Valmer? Valmer? Valmer?

At Starbucks.

Jimmy: What d-do you mean the in-in-internet's out?

Starbucks employee: I don't know why. It just is.

Back with PC Principal.

PC Principal: Hello? Victoria do you read me?

Back with Victoria.

Jim was exhausted.

Jim: One dollar.

Victoria had a lot of money on her side of the table.

Victoria: Come on you great big pussy!

Back with PC Principal.

PC Principal: Nothing!

PC Principal walks down the hallway and comes across some doors.

PC Principal opens a door to his right and it was just a guy sitting on the toilet.

Guy: Do you mind?!

PC Principal: Sorry.

PC Principal closes the door.

PC Principal approached the door onto his left and opened it.

But inside that one was just a tiger.

PC Principal screamed and quickly shut the door.

PC Principal walks further down the hallway and opens the door on his right and inside was just a janitor's closet.

PC Principal closed that door and approached the door to his right and opens it.

Inside was another janitor's closet that had a tiger sitting on the toilet.

The tiger growled at PC Principal.

PC Principal: Sorry.

PC Principal closed the door.

PC Principal than made his way to the door at the end of the hall.

PC Principal opened the door to reveal a room filled with monitors.

PC Principal entered the room in confusion and grabbed a remote and turned on all the TVs.

They turned on to reveal him on all the screens.

PC Principal: Oh, bro.

Jim: Yes bro.

Jim was in the room.

PC Principal: Jim, what is this?

Jim: You just pushed the remote that turns on the camera in this very room, so sorry if this looks a bit jarring. I have the remote that makes things cinematic and could possibly lead to a cliffhanger.

PC Principal: Jim, are you what people say you are?

Jim: A mayor? Yes. Oh you mean the other thing. I'll show you.

Jim pulls a knife out of his pocket and cuts his hand to reveal that his blood was blue.

PC Principal: So the rumours were true?

Jim: Of course they were. As most rumours are.

PC Principal aims his gun at Jim.

Jim: Hold it!

PC Principal holds it.

Jim: Hold on, we need to play our little game or do you want me to tell you my master plan first?

PC Principal continues to point his gun at Jim.

Jim: But since I like to talk, I'll tell you my master plan. You see, my plan is to blow up the entirety of South Park, since the town knows of our existence and will do anything to expose us. Although I feel like you didn't do that for nearly five years. When South Park is off the map, than the Ads will continue to be unknowingly around your moron race.

PC Principal: But what about the Ad's life force? Me and Valmer destroyed it.

Jim: That "energy ball" was not the life force. It was...I don't know what it was actually. Leslie 2 knew what it was, but you killed her again.

PC Principal: Correction it was Valmer.

Jim: Oh. The Ads have no life force, we feed off the consumerism we provide. Example, Avatar was a box office success because we brainwashed people into seeing it to feed us despite the movie being visual porn. That's why we're doing Avatar 2, 3 and 4, so we can get a sense of that same taste of consumerism we had nearly 11 years ago. The movie isn't even that good, the story has been done to death and the visuals, while pretty; are just there for eye candy.

PC Principal: That's why I'm gonna stop you.

Jim: You? Well I guess you lead me into this. Boys!

Two guards pushed Jimmy and Victoria into the room.

The two had two bombs strapped to them.

PC Principal: Valmer, Victoria!

Jimmy: Tu-turns out that Starbucks em-em-employee was an Ad.

Victoria: They took my phone because he knew I'd find out he was an Ad.

Jim: Boys, leave us.

The two henchmen left the room.

Jim: Now to the game. You need to make a choice PC Principal, kill me or allow Valmer and Victoria to die. If you kill me than my good friend Hugh will blow up South Park, but if you allow me to blow up Valmer and Victoria than you're safe.

PC Principal was nervous.

Jim: Now two choices isn't at all fun. Which is why...

Jim turns on the monitor to reveal Strong Woman's house, Tegridy Farms, BarBrady residence and The White House.

Jim: The first three houses belong to three well known Ad killers. (Starts talking like a game show host) In the White House we have President Garrison and Caitlyn Jenner, in the weed house we have the Marshes and in the...generic house we have Officer BarBrady. (Starts to talk normal) Also, I think you know that house belongs to Strong Woman and her PC babies. The babies father is a mystery fun fact. PC babies? It does give off an interesting hint. Hmm, if only I could figure out who the father could be. Wait a minute (Clicks finger) I do. I got the DNA results.

Jim grabs an envelope.

Jim: And the father is...

Jim pulls test out of envelope.

Jim: Nerve wracking isn't it?

Jim starts to read the test.

Jim: PC Principal. Oh my God!

Jimmy and Victoria were shocked.

Jim: So, it's four choices. If you kill me, than Hugh will blow up South Park, if you allow me to blow up Viccy and Jimmy, than you'll go free, if you allow me to blow up the houses of the Ad killers, than all three of you can go free and if you allow me to blow up Strong Woman's house, than all three of you can go free and be home for the funerals.

PC Principal was nervous.

Jim: Your choice, let me die, let your allies die, let your fellow killers die or let the woman you love and your children die. Your choice.

PC Principal stares at Jim, Jimmy, Victoria and the monitors in fear and desperation.


	3. Freedom Comes At A Cost

We open to where we last left our characters.

PC Principal is pointing his gun at Jim Doyle while staring at the faces of Jimmy, Victoria and the houses of people Jim threatens to blow up.

Jim: Come on PC Principal, make a choice it feels like it's been 6 days. Somebody has to die. Me, Jimmy and Victoria, the Ad killers or Strong Woman and your children.

PC Principal continues to point his gun at Jim.

PC Principal: Can I wish for a 5th option?

Jim's sinister smile turned upside-down.

Jim: You had to make things difficult didn't you?!

Jim sighed.

Jim: Fine. I suppose I can allow a fifth option, only fifth. Not sixth, no seventh, no eighth and no more "ths". Got it?

PC Principal: Got it.

Jim: You know what? I'll add a sixth because I like things to be even. Or seventh. Or eighth. Nah. Eight's good. I just hope I don't go to infinite.

Jimmy: You do know infi-infi-infinite means never e-ending numbers?

Jim: Jesus! Can't I have this quote?! Ok. 6th option is you work for me, 7th option is you give me permission to torture all three of you or 8th option you give me permission to torture you while Jimmy and Victoria will leave and if they try and come back into my casino than my goons will execute them on sight. Is that clear? Now what do you want PC Principal? Kill me and...fuck it. I'm not gonna list them all off unless you need reminding.

Jimmy: I d-d-d-d-d-do.

Jim sighed.

Jim: Why? Unless you're planning to stall me so you could escape.

Jimmy: W-what?! No.

Jim: List them off without hesitation.

Jimmy: I se-seriously don't remember.

Jim grunted with annoyance.

Jim: Fine! Kill me and Hugh will blow up South Park, allow me to blow up Jimmy and Victoria and I will allow you to go free.

While Jim was talking, Jimmy started sneaking up on Jim in an attempt to knock him out with his crutches.

While sneaking up on Jim, Jimmy felt an electric shock.

Jim: I predicted you'd do something like this so I added a little shocking device in your bombs. That and also I could hear your crutches.

Jimmy: Sh-sh-shit.

Jim: So PC Principal, what will it be?

PC Principal continues to point his gun at Jim.

PC Principal lowered his weapon.

PC Principal: Do what you want with me.

Jim: How noble. Hugh!

About 65 seconds later Hugh enters the room.

Jim: Please escort Jimbo and Viccy off the premises. PC Principal, stay in this room and look perfect. I'll be back.

Jim, Hugh, Victoria and Jimmy all exit the room.

Outside the room.

Jim removed Jimmy and Victoria's bomb.

Jim: Hugh, when you escort them out, execute them.

Victoria: What?!

Jimmy: W-w-w-what?

Jim: Did you think I was going to let you two live?

Victoria: Why you Ad-

Hugh points his gun at Victoria.

Jim: Naughty, naughty. Now as they say in Britain, bugger off. Which is another saying for fuck off.

Hugh starts to escort the two out of the building whilst pointing a gun at them.

In the monitor room.

PC Principal was on his phone looking at photos of him, Strong Woman and the PC Babies. Because he's fearing he'll never see them again.

Jim enters the room.

Jim: You can just call them. But you can't because you don't have a phone signal. I predicted you'd try and call somebody you trust so I turned off all the phone signals. I outsmart you every step of the way.

PC Principal points his gun at Jim and pulls the trigger.

But the gun just clicked.

Jim: I predicted you'd try and shoot me, so I disarmed you by having one of my guys search through your pockets and unloading all the bullets.

PC Principal: How are you doing this?!

Jim: Because I'm smarter than you. Time for beddy byes.

Jim pushes a button on the side of door and gas enters the room.

Jim puts on a gas mask.

A few moments went by and PC Principal wasn't knocked out.

Jim: I guess you must have an immunity. I guess I could give you a...POISON DART!

Jim shoots a poison dart at PC Principal and he didn't collapse.

Jim tries a few more darts, but that didn't work.

Jim walked up to PC Principal.

Jim: I guess there's nothing I can do except (Jim pulls a pan out of his pocket) KNOCK YOU OUT WITH A PAN!

Jim hits PC Principal over the head with a pan and that caused him to be knocked out.

Jim: It worked.

When Jim expected the pan, he realised it was bent.

Later.

We see PC Principal tied to a chair, nude.

Jim walks into the dark room carrying a baseball bat.

Jim: PC Principal. You're probably wondering why I stripped you. Well I watched Casino Royale last night and I thought it'd be fun if I stripped you and tied you to a chair.

PC Principal: You're gonna pay for killing Valmer and Victoria.

Jim: Wrong! I ordered the death, Hugh killed them.

Hugh enters the dark room.

Jim: Hugh, let us begin.

Jim grabs a chair and sits in front of PC Principal.

Jim: Now, this is the part where I question you. But, I wanna explain some things first. You're probably wondering how I know you so well, I've been keeping close tabs on you. Why though you may ask?

PC Principal: Why? Why are you watching me?

Jim: Because you killed Leslie Myers. She was one of us, why?

PC Principal: Because Leslie manipulated the PC culture for the Ad's personal game.

Jim: We were renovating.

PC Principal: You were taking over South Park.

Jim: Valid defence. Now, (Jim grabs PC Principal by the face) Leslie meant a lot to me. Not because she was one of us, because she was my daughter.

PC Principal was shocked at the revaluation.

Jim: Shocked Huh?

Jim lets go of PC Principal's face and punches him.

PC Principal: But Leslie's last name was Myers. Are you saying that your real name is Jim Myers?

Jim: No, Jim Doyle is just a stupid name. Call me Arthur Myers. Before you encountered me, you encountered another Leslie. That one was a clone. Leslie 2 was nothing like my Leslie. She wanted to prove her worth to me by going down to South Park to hopefully take over it. But that wasn't enough to make me respect her, cause even if she succeeded she would never get that respect. Because she was never gonna be my Leslie.

Jim gets off his seat.

Jim: And do you wanna know why?

Jim punches PC Principal in the face.

Jim: Because (Punch) you (Punch) took (Punch) my (Punch) Leslie (Punch) away (Punch) from (Punch) me!

Jim continues to punch PC Principal in the face repeatedly.

PC Principal: I'm sorry.

Jim: Say it louder.

PC Principal: I'm sorry.

Jim: Louder!

PC Principal: I'm sorry!

Jim: Sorry doesn't cover it! Because it's not gonna bring her back!

Jim hits PC Principal in the balls with his baseball bat and PC Principal screamed.

Jim: How would you like it if I killed one of your children?! Huh?

Jim hits PC Principal in the balls again with his baseball bat and PC Principal screamed.

Jim: Now lets get to the questioning. Who sent you?

PC Principal was coughing up blood.

Jim: Take your time big boy.

PC Principal: It was (cough) a person, named Tutor (cough). Tutor wasn't the person's real name. Tutor uses the disguises as codenames. Tutor sent me and Valmer to investigate if you were an Ad. Victoria tagged along later (cough) and those rumours were true. You are an Ad.

Jim smiled.

Jim grabbed his baseball bat and wacked PC in the balls again.

PC Principal screamed in pain.

Jim: And where is this Tutor?

PC Principal: Dead.

Jim smiled.

Jim: I got all the information I need. Now I might as well kill you.

Jim places a knife on PC Principal's neck.

Jim: But I have a speech to make in five minutes and I don't want any signs of blood on my suit. So, Hugh will do it.

Jim leaves the room.

Hugh walks up to PC Principal.

PC Principal: Go ahead you monster! Kill me, like you killed Valmer and Victoria!

Hugh moves away and walks to a box.

PC Principal: I will find a way to kill all of you!

Hugh opens the box.

PC Principal: When you kill my family, I hope somebody will have the chance to kill you!

Hugh pulls out PC Principal's clothes.

PC Principal: Trying to make it look like a suicide?!

Hugh walks up to PC Principal and hands out his clothes.

Hugh pulls out a knife.

PC Principal head butts Hugh.

Hugh grabs hold of PC Principal neck and slices his shoulder.

Hugh used the knife to carry some blood and splashed a tiny bit on the floor.

PC Principal: What are you doing?

Hugh walks behind PC Principal's chair and cuts his ropes.

PC Principal got up off his chair, confused.

Hugh: I wasn't gonna allow it.

PC Principal: Why?

Hugh: I'll explain. But first put your clothes on it's kind of distracting.

PC Principal: My apologies.

PC Principal puts his clothes on.

Hugh: I'm releasing you because I don't want to take over your planet I want to live in a world where Ads and humans can co-exist. Now, go.

PC Principal: Why should I trust you? You killed Valmer and Victoria.

Hugh: I didn't. They're alive. I told them to go to the Starbucks on Carpenter street. They're waiting for you. Go.

PC Principal: Why should I believe you?

Hugh: Hold on.

Hugh grabs his phone and dials a number.

Victoria: _Hello_.

Hugh puts the phone on speaker phone.

Hugh: Victoria.

Victoria: _Hugh? What is it? Is PC Principal dead?_

Hugh hangs up.

Hugh: Is that evidence?

PC Principal: How is that proof?

Hugh: My gosh you are hard to negotiate with! Just go before Jim comes back. I'll catch up with you.

PC Principal starts running out of the room.

Hugh smiled.

Later at the Starbucks.

PC Principal entered the establishment to see Victoria and Jimmy.

PC Principal: Valmer? Victoria? You're alive.

Jimmy: Of c-course we are.

Victoria: Hugh just let us go. Turns out he's-

PC Principal: Hugh told me the same thing.

Jimmy: D-do we have a p-p-plan to kill Jim?

Victoria: I don't know if we should, for now. The casino has so much tight security I doubt we'll be able to get in. We'll probably be executed on sight despite the fact Jim might think we're dead.

Jimmy: W-what about w-wearing masks?

PC Principal: I don't know if I'll be fine with that.

Victoria: I think wearing a mask might be our only option PC Principal.

PC Principal: But it seriously depends on what kind.

Victoria: I know a guy who makes masks. But it's mainly just females and I know how you'll react when you see a man trying to be a women as you seem to class that as gender discrimination.

PC Principal: That is correct.

Victoria: So now what?

PC Principal: Hugh says he'll meet up with us. Hugh might have a strategy to defeat Jim.

Suddenly the TV started acting up.

Jim shows up on the screen laughing.

The three were shocked.

Jim: _Hello you guys!_

The Starbucks employee who was behind the counter uses the remote to change the channel to The Simpsons.

Jim shows up on the screen again.

Jim: _Hey y-_

The Starbucks employee changes channel with the remote again.

The channel was showing Peaky Blinders.

Victoria: Change the channel, I haven't got past season 2 yet.

Jim shows up on screen again.

Jim: _Polly kills-_

Victoria puts her fingers in her ears.

Victoria: La La La La La La La. Not listening.

The Starbucks employee was about to change channel.

Jim: _If you think about changing channel than I will burn this little establishment to the ground._

Starbucks employee: Ok.

Jim: _Yes, I hacked into your television. It took me 7 attempts to find you. You don't wanna know the horrors I've seen on my fifth attempt. Anyway, Grant!_

A man who looked like Hugh stands behind the Starbucks employee.

Only difference between this man and High was his left eye was damaged.

Grant pointed his gun at the back of the Starbucks employee's head.

Jim: You're probably wondering why oh why am I doing this? Well I'm gonna frame you in...now!

Grant shoots the Starbucks employee in the head causing him to die.

PC Principal attempts to charge at Grant.

Jim: _NOOOOO! Move one more step and Grant shoots. But what about the cameras you may ask?_

Victoria: What about them? The cops can prove we didn't do it.

Jim: _Can they? With the camera off and the fact that the gun has PC Principal's initials on it, they can arrest you on sight._

PC Principal: Not if we have anything to say about it.

Jim: _But here's the thing though, switch to channel 6_ (Does British accent) _you're all on the telly._

PC Principal uses the remote to change to channel 6.

Newsreader: _In other news, principal of South Park elementary Peter Charles and two accomplices are wanted by the police for the murder of Hugh Norris, the bodyguard of Mayor Jim Doyle. We have an artist rendering of what they look like._

The art showed PC Principal, Principal Victoria and Morty from Rick and Morty.

Victoria: Oh my God! You're real name is Peter?

Jimmy: I l-l-look like Morty?

Jim: _So, long story short you three better start running. And fast, like really, really, really fast._

PC Principal, Victoria and Jimmy start running out of Starbucks.

While they ran, a lot of citizens were looking back at them.

The more they continued to run, more citizens were looking at them.

The Mayor's office.

Jim stands up on a podium right in front of police officers.

Jim: All right, listen up, ladies and gentlemen, our fugitives have been on the run for ninety minutes. What I want from each and every one of you is a hard-target search of every gas station, residence, warehouse, farmhouse, henhouse, outhouse and doghouse in North Park. Checkpoints go up at fifteen miles. Your fugitives names are Peter Charles, Jimmy Valmer and Victoria, last name unknown. Go get them.

Cop: Mr Mayor what about their foot speed?

Jim: I don't know. I actually did the speech from The Fugitive but I changed some things a bit and also cut out the foot speed part.

Meanwhile.

PC Principal, Victoria and Jimmy were camping underneath a bridge.

Jimmy: S-so, you're the father?

PC Principal: I guess there's no turning back is there?

Jimmy: N-n-n-n-nope. D-does anyone know ap-ap-apart from me and Vic-Vic-Victoria?

PC Principal: No.

Victoria: I did way before you figured it out.

Jimmy: You did?!

Victoria: It was just a theory. Until it wasn't.

PC Principal: What made you think I was the Dad?

Victoria: Well for one, the PC Babies wear Oaklies and also you're the only PC person in South Park. Actually I'm kind of confused about the babies being born wearing Oaklies. Is it genetic? Or is it used as a sight gag?

Jimmy: I-I-I-I don't know about t-that. Do you r-realise what this c-c-could do to you P-P-P-PC Principal? Relations with a m-member of school fac-faculty will get y-y-y-y-you in serious trouble.

PC Principal: I know! Just don't tell anyone.

Jimmy: I-I think I might.

PC Principal: Valmer if you tell anyone than I-

Victoria: Will you shut up?! We're fugitives and all you can do is argue. Can we just discuss that?

Jimmy: Ok. That b-butt fucking tr-tr-tr-traitor.

PC Principal: Who?

Jimmy: H-Hugh. He was ordered by Jim to release u-u-us so we can be-become fugitives.

PC Principal: I don't think Hugh intended this to happen.

Victoria: But how did his brother know we were at Starbucks?

Jimmy: Im-im-im-im-impossible. It must've been H-H-H-Hugh.

PC Principal: No, Hugh had a scar on the right eye, whilst Grant has a scar on the left eye.

Jimmy: B-but Hugh c-could've switched eyes.

Victoria: Ok, if Grant is Hugh than he must've known we were at Starbucks since he sent us. But if Hugh is actually dead, than Grant was somehow near Starbucks. PC Principal, how long did it take you to get out of the casino and meet us at Starbucks?

PC Principal: Around 25 minutes.

Victoria: Than with Grant, it's probably a short drive depending on traffic.

Jimmy: B-but I still don't t-trust Hugh.

PC Principal: So where will we hide now? We can't stay under this bridge forever.

Victoria: While I was at Starbucks I was doing some shit I learnt, to track down my mysterious accomplice. I do this by tracing where the texts are coming from, my recent one came from a cabin in the woods just 3 miles north from here.

PC Principal: Well, lets go.

Later.

Jimmy, Victoria and PC Principal were walking through the woods.

They found a cabin.

Victoria: This is it.

They walk onto the front porch.

Jimmy: S-should we trust whoever resi-resi-resides in this h-

PC Principal knocks on the door.

Jimmy: I was a-about to say we s-should be cautious.

The door opened to reveal no one standing there.

Voice: Down here.

PC Principal, Jimmy and Victoria look down and are shocked to discover who it was.

It was Leslie.

Leslie: I can see you're surprised about this.


	4. The Accomplice

We open to where we last left our characters.

The three protagonists were shocked to discover that Victoria's secret accomplice was in fact Leslie.

PC Principal grabs Leslie and presses her against the wall and points his gun at her.

Leslie: Ok, you're pretty upset.

PC Principal: I shot you.

Leslie: That was Leslie two, my name is Leslie five.

Victoria: What happened to three and four?

Leslie: That's the thing.

Flashback.

Jim was resting by a pool.

While a Leslie was aiming her rocket launcher at something.

Leslie: Daddy! I'm gonna blow up that truck.

Leslie pulls the trigger but the rocket came out the other side and it hit a helicopter flying above them.

One of the chopper's propellers managed to slice Leslie in two.

Jim: Make sure to aim it the proper way Leslie three.

We than cut to Jim at a construction sight.

Jim: Ok, I want the coin slots to be beside the poker table. That's what I-

Suddenly there was a bang.

Jim: Oh! Leslie!

Leslie was impaled in the head by scaffolding.

Jim: Were you trying to impress me yet again? Because no daughter of mine is gonna be like my Leslie.

Construction Worker: What a dick.

Flashback ends.

Leslie: Please let go of me and I'll explain.

PC Principal cocks his pistol.

Victoria points her gun at Leslie.

Victoria: Why should we trust you?

Leslie: I was the one helping you.

Victoria: Bullshit.

Jimmy: C-c-come on. Maybe she's telli-telling the truth.

Victoria: Quit talking with your dick Jimmy.

Suddenly a girl who looked like an emo comes out of another room.

Girl: Who are these people sweetie?

Victoria: Sweetie?

Leslie: Victoria, PC Principal, Valmer, this is my girlfriend Astrid Saga.

Astrid pulls a gun out of her pocket and points it at Victoria and PC Principal.

Jimmy points a spoon at Astrid.

Victoria: A spoon?

Jimmy: I-I-I didn't have a w-w-weapon.

Leslie: Please let me go and I'll do my best to explain everything.

PC Principal lets go of Leslie.

Astrid continues to point her gun at the three.

Astrid: Now. Put down your weapons. Except for Valmer, he looks kind of funny threatening somebody with a spoon.

Jimmy: F-f-f-fuck you.

Later.

The five were sitting down having some pizza.

Victoria: Would you care to explain, why? Why you're against Ads?

Leslie: I'm an Ad that went against what they stood for. I didn't wanna go around brainwashing people into buying stuff they don't need.

Jimmy: W-what about Hugh?

Leslie: Hugh went against what the Ads stood for as well. I decided to help Victoria find the Ads.

Victoria: And how did you get my number?

Leslie: Thanks to my Saga.

Astrid: Don't try and make me blush. I can't do that due to the tragic of origin of mine.

Leslie: Astrid usually does that. She usually brags on about her tragic origins.

Astrid: Because it is.

Victoria: I don't understand why you decided to help me.

Leslie: The Ads deserve to be wiped out.

Victoria: But why me? Why did you decide to help me?

Leslie: I know you as an Ad killer. I feel you needed revenge against the Ads for Turing your town into something else. I didn't text Valmer or Mr Charles, because Valmer still had school and Mr Charles had children to take care of.

Victoria and a Jimmy glare at PC Principal.

Victoria: I'm not calling you Peter.

PC Principal: And I wish not to.

Victoria: Good.

Jimmy: S-so you're the f-f-fifth Leslie? D-did you're Dad not r-respect you?

Leslie: It was both actually.

PC Principal: What about Hugh?

Leslie: Hugh. What about him?

Victoria: He helped us and than betrayed us.

Leslie: No. Hugh is definitely dead. That scarred man who attacked you was Grant.

PC Principal: How do you know that?

Astrid: I'm a professional hacker. I can hack into every security system. I've recently hacked into Valmer's phone and found out he has access to PornHub.

Jimmy (Nervous): H-Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha. What a-are you talking about?

Victoria: Does your Dad know you abandoned him?

Leslie: He doesn't. He thinks I'm dead. After finding out what my thoughts were, he ordered Hugh to kill me. But Hugh let me go. Because turns out, Hugh is against his own kind as well. So he let me go. I had nowhere to go except I just ran forward. I don't know how long I ran because I passed out. Than I met Astrid Saga. She found me outside her cabin. I told her I had nowhere to go and she allowed me to stay. She lives on her own.

Astrid: Not anymore.

Leslie gave Astrid a cheeky smirk.

Leslie: And than the longer we stayed the more we got acquainted. When we're older we plan to get married.

Jimmy: W-wait, do Ad's age?

Leslie: Yes. Since I was the clone of many previous Leslies I will have the ability to age. But to answer it more specifically, yes Ads age. Sometimes well, sometimes they don't age well.

Jimmy: S-s-so what are we going to do?

Victoria: Astrid can you hack into the police system to make us not wanted?

Astrid: I'm afraid not. It won't work. This isn't a stupid Wild West movie where you tear down a wanted poster and suddenly you're not wanted. Everyone can remember a face nowadays.

Jimmy: Well-well shit.

Victoria: What do we do?

Leslie: Do you have anywhere to go?

PC Principal: To be honest, no.

Leslie: You can stay here.

Victoria: We're not staying with you. Leslie clone or not, you're still a Leslie.

Astrid starts to get angry.

Astrid: Ad or not, she is still my Leslie!

Leslie: Honey pl-

Astrid: Unless you want to be arrested by some random civilian I think you should stay here until we think of a decent fucking plan!

Everyone was shocked.

Victoria: Alright. Have it your way, we'll stay.

Later.

Leslie and Astrid are getting in bed.

Leslie: I don't know if I'm happy with your behaviour during dinner.

Astrid: Those three were being dicks and bitches.

Leslie: But still babe, there was no need for that outburst.

Astrid: But they reminded me of my family. Which I won't tell you about due to my story being tragic and complex.

Leslie: We've been together for 6 months and you never thought of telling me your backstory. Couldn't you just tell me it now babe?

Astrid: I'd rather not, I feel as though a lot of you guys don't know me yet. I'll save the backstory for when they get to know me.

Leslie: Alright fine.

They stare at the ceiling a bit.

Leslie: You will think of a plan to break into the casino?

Astrid: Of course I will babe. You know I do. I will hack into every last piece of camera technology on this planet, even the ones in space.

Leslie: That's my girl.

Leslie kisses Astrid on the cheek.

Astrid gives Leslie a quick peck on the lips.

Leslie and Astrid than start making out.

In the other rooms.

Victoria was hearing them making out.

Victoria places a pillow on her head to block out the noise.

PC Principal was hearing this as well.

PC Principal: I'll let them do whatever they want.

Whilst Jimmy was pressing his head against the wall, hearing them make out.

Jimmy: T-t-t-this shit is h-hot.

The next day.

PC Principal, Victoria, Jimmy and Leslie are outside the cabin.

Victoria: Why are we outside?

Leslie: Fresh air and this.

Leslie stamps on a pressure pad and a bunch of sex dolls ascend a few feet away from them.

The three stood confused.

Leslie: Sorry, wrong pad.

Leslie steps on another pressure pad and the sex dolls descended into the ground and a punch of wooden people took their place.

Leslie: We're gonna be shooting those targets. I think we might need to improve your shooting. Aim for the targets.

PC Principal uses his pistol to aim for his targets.

He managed to hit the target 6 times, all in random spots.

Leslie: Good shots. Vic.

Victoria used a shotgun to destroy the target.

Leslie: I didn't need you to use a shotgun.

Victoria: Well you weren't specific. Your turn Jimmy.

Jimmy: I-I-I-I don't know Leslie. I-I've never fired a shot before.

Leslie: Well do you know how people use them?

Jimmy: Y-yes. Point and sh-sh-shoot.

Leslie pulls a gun from her pocket and cocks it.

Leslie: Safety needs to be off if you wanna fire a shot.

Jimmy pulls the gun from Leslie's hand and aims for the target and pulls the trigger, but nothing.

Leslie: Safety's on. I wanted to see if you fell for it. And you did. Pull the little do hickey.

Jimmy pulls the little do hickey that turns the safety on.

Jimmy points the gun at the target.

Jimmy starts to hesitate.

Leslie: You can do it Jimmy. I-

Jimmy pulls the trigger and fires a lot of rounds.

When Leslie inspected the target, she discovers Jimmy made a smiley face.

Jimmy: Be-be-beginners luck?

Leslie: I believe so.

Victoria: How many weapons do you have?

Leslie: A few.

Later.

Leslie leads the three into a room filled with weapons.

Victoria: Jeez.

Leslie: I have AK-47s, Uzi-9 millimetres, Sawed-Off shotguns.

PC Principal: This is quite an impressive weapons room, Leslie.

Leslie: Who said this was a weapons room?

Jimmy: W-what?

Leslie: This is mine and Astrid's bedroom.

Leslie pulls a lap and it falls off the mantelpiece and onto the floor.

Leslie: Sorry, wrong lamp.

Leslie walks to the other side and pulls the lamp and that opens a hatch via the floorboards.

Jimmy: H-h-holy shit.

Leslie: This is the weapons room.

In the weapons room, there was a lot of guns, explosives, sharp weapons and food.

Victoria: Holt shit!

Leslie: I know.

Leslie grabs a grenade.

Leslie: This is the grenade I specifically plan to give to Jim Doyle. I just wanna blow him up with this little guy.

Victoria: Why that grenade?

Leslie: I don't know. I feel like if Jim started his career as a mayor with a bang, than it's gonna end in a bang.

Jimmy: J-J-Jesus, that's intense.

Leslie: I know. I get a lot of ideas from Astrid.

Victoria: Where did you get them?

Leslie: The gun store. I use them for defence and target practice, plus this is North Park. You may use these weapons for target practice until the time is right and we begin our assault on the casino. And also get my debt money back. I owe a lot to a certain amount of people.

Later.

PC Principal was shooting at the targets with his pistol.

Jimmy approaches PC Principal.

Jimmy: Y-you're doing well.

PC Principal: Thank you.

Jimmy: So, what's it l-l-like being a Dad?

PC Principal: Kind of hard when your children are more PC than me. So, what are you gonna do Valmer? Now that you know, are you gonna tell?

Jimmy grabs a gun and shoots it at the target.

Jimmy: I-I will.

PC Principal: Valmer, I will do anything to make sure you don't tel-

Jimmy: Blackmail? B-b-blackmail? Do you t-think that's gonna st-stop my responsibilities?

PC Principal: I know it's responsible but I love my family. And mine and Strong Woman's careers will be destroyed. We want to make your school the most PC school on the planet.

Jimmy: But, b-being in a P-P-P-P-P-P-PC school means responsibilities too H-Harvey Weinstein.

PC Principal: Do not compare me to Harvey Weinstein!

Jimmy: Ok, t-that seems far fe-fe-fetched. But it w-will still need to come to t-th-th-the other faculty's attention.

PC Principal sighed.

PC Principal: Alright Valmer. Have it your way.

Victoria exits the cabin.

Victoria: Hey. We're ready.

PC Principal: We are?

Victoria: Yeah. Come on, let's do our weapons montage.

Weapons montage begins.

Leslie is seen cocking her pistol.

Victoria is seen putting shells in her shotgun and than cocking it.

PC Principal is seen putting a bulletproof vest on.

Astrid is seen putting her laptop in a briefcase and stuffing a knife in her shoe.

Jimmy is just seen cocking a pistol.

PC Principal is seen pointing an Uzi at a wall.

Victoria is seen putting the pieces of a rocket launcher in a briefcase.

Leslie is seen packing in her special grenade in her pocket.

Astrid is seen lighting a cigarette.

Jimmy is seen tightening his crutches.

PC Principal puts his Oaklies on and looks at himself in the mirror.

Montage ends.

Leslie: It's time. What's the plan babe?

Astrid: I'm leading? Last time I lead, it lead into tragedy. But I can't tell you due to my backstory being tragic.

Leslie: Ok. Here's our plan.


	5. Casino Battle Royale

We open to the North Park Casino.

Two guards were outside smoking.

One was smoking a bud, whilst the other was smoking a vape pen.

Guard 1: What you smoking?

Guard 2: Smoking weed.

Guard 1: Weed?! On the job?!

Guard 2: You can't say anything. You're smoking too.

Guard 1: Well at least I'm smoking something that doesn't reduce my IQ to minus 54.

Guard 2: Well at least I don't smoke something lame.

Guard 1: But at least this is healthy.

Guard 2: You know they killed a few people right?

Guard 1 sighed and continued to stand guard; until something caught his attention.

Guard 1: Do you see that?

Guard 2: Yeah I see.

The Guards got their guns out.

Guard 2 started shooting.

Guard 1: Ok. You're shooting at a Subway billboard.

Guard 2: I can't stare at a foot long without thinking of Jared.

Guard 1 sighed.

Guard 1: Anyway, the target's coming from the horizon.

The target was Leslie.

Guard 1: Leslie.

Guard 1 activated his coms.

Guard 1: Jim, Jim, you might wanna bring everyone. Leslie is here.

Guard 2: Leslie?! She's here?!

Later.

Every guard and Grant was in a room staring at Leslie.

Jim enters the room.

Jim: Leslie, baby. I missed you.

Leslie: You never had.

Jim: Yeah you're right. Did you miss me?

Leslie: I never had. Never will.

Jim: Leslie, you're making me distraught. For a long time I thought you were dead. What were you doing?

Leslie: Hiding, from you.

Jim: Well there's that obviously. But where? Where on this wonderful yet shit country have you been?

Leslie: Far away from you.

Jim: Yup, of course. But what were you doing apart from being far away from me?

Leslie: I met a girl, we started dating.

Jim: You're a lesbian? Grant, did we clone her to be a lesbo?

Grant: Clones tend to have changes. Like me.

Jim: I guess I'm being a little offensive to clones. My apologies. And I also apologise to every single LGBTQ's out there.

Leslie: And I've been planning revenge against you. Me, my girlfriend and my other alleys.

Jim: Other alleys? What do you mean other alleys?

Leslie: You'll see in approximately 5-4-3-2-1.

The lights go out.

Jim: Back up power!

The lights turn back on.

Leslie: Frankly I predicted that outcome, back up deactivation...now!

The lights turned back off.

Jim claps his hands and the powers turns on again.

Jim: Back up, back up power.

The lights turned back on again.

Leslie: Since I've lived here for 2 months before running away, I know you have 12 back up systems and they're all...out!

The lights turned off.

Jim: Ok, I'll give you that, I did not predict that.

Leslie: Now prepare for my little friends. Although, to be technical they're bigger than me.

Jim: Boys and women! Obviously, we have intruders coming in. So move your asses and kill them!

Outside the casino.

Guard 1 was smoking his vape pen.

Guard 1: Don't understand what his problem is, this shit is good.

Jimmy: Actually th-they have killed people.

Guard 1: Huh?

Guard 1 turned to the left and saw PC Principal, Victoria, Jimmy and Astrid.

Victoria: Hi.

Victoria fired her gun and it made a click sound.

Victoria: Should've checked if safety was off.

Guard 1 points his gun at the four.

Guard 1: Don't make me shoot.

Victoria: PC Principal, do you have an update on this guy?

PC Principal stared at him for a bit.

PC Principal: Ad.

Guard 1: Huh?

Suddenly Astrid used her pocket knife to stab the guard in the foot.

The guard screamed and held onto his wound. Than PC Principal did an uppercut on the guard with his knee.

The guard collapsed to the ground and than Jimmy used one of his crutches to stab the guard in the eye.

The guard died from his injury.

Jimmy: Eww! Eww! Eww, got Ad juice on my crutch.

Victoria: Come on Jimmy, lets go. My safety is off.

They burst into the casino.

Inside were a bunch of guards.

Jimmy: A-A-Ads?

PC Principal scanned the room.

PC Principal: Ads.

Victoria: Shit.

The guards start shooting and than our four characters run for cover.

PC Principal and Jimmy ran behind a column whilst Victoria and Astrid his behind a coin slot machine.

PC Principal poked out of cover to take out a few Ads by shooting them in the head.

Random Guard: Why are we still shooting when they're behind cover?!

Victoria poked out of cover and shot a guard in the neck

Jimmy poked out of cover and shot an Ad's leg off with his shotgun.

Gunfire continued until Victoria ran out of ammo and so did PC Principal than Jimmy and Astrid.

Ad: They're out of ammo!

Victoria pulled two UZI 9 millimetres out of her pocket.

Victoria: Peter!

PC Principal: I wish not to be called by my real name!

Victoria: Sorry! PC Principal! Catch!

Victoria threw an Uzi at PC Principal.

PC Principal catches the gun.

Victoria: Ready?

PC Principal: Ready.

Victoria and PC Principal stood up and pull the triggers...but...

Victoria: Why didn't I check if the safety was off again?

The Ads fired their guns and PC Principal and Victoria ducked for cover behind two metal tables that were conveniently knocked over.

PC Principal and Victoria cocked their Uzis.

Than the two got out of cover and started firing their guns at the Ads.

After about 34 seconds, every last Ad in the room was executed.

Jimmy and Astrid were impressed.

Jimmy: That was f-f-fantastic.

There was an Ad still squirming.

PC Principal approached it.

Ad: You can't stop Arthur Myers.

PC Principal: My foot says otherwise.

PC Principal crushes the Ad's head with his foot.

Astrid: Not bad glasses right?

PC Principal: Not bad at all Astrid.

Astrid: I would wear glasses, but I can't due to the tragic origin of mine.

Jimmy: When wi-will you tell us your t-tragic backstory?

Later.

The four walked into a corridor and PC Principal and Victoria killed two Ads that were patrolling.

Jimmy: W-wow. Very t-tragic.

Astrid: I know. According to my laptop the tracking device I placed in Leslie's stomach, she is down the corridor on the right.

Suddenly somebody came out of the toilet.

Victoria shot the guy in the head and the guy died.

Victoria: Was that an Ad?

PC Principal: No.

Victoria: I am so sorry. He startled me.

PC Principal: But you fucking killed somebody!

Jimmy: N-now you're gonna e-e-e-end up on America's Most W-W-Wanted for sure.

Victoria: Shitballs!

Astrid: Give me the gun.

Astrid puts on some gloves and Victoria hands Astrid the gun.

Astrid uses a napkin to clean the gun.

Astrid places the gun beside the corpse's hand; making it look like a suicide.

Astrid: Happy?

PC Principal: Fine.

Astrid: Like I said, on the right.

They all turn to the right.

They run into a room where they see Leslie tied to a chair and with duct tape on her mouth.

Astrid: Honey.

The four all run to Leslie.

Victoria tears the duct tape from her mouth.

Leslie: It's a trap!

Suddenly the door shuts on its own.

Victoria: What the hell?

Jim (Voice on PA System): Yeah, I knew Leslie would have a tracking device in her somewhere, so that's why I set up this elaborate trap. Now sleep.

Suddenly gas filled the room.

The gas caused Jimmy, Victoria, Astrid and Leslie to be knocked out.

Jim (Voice on PA System): But, since PC Principal is immune to this shit, for some reason...

Suddenly a hatch in the ceiling opened and a lot of pans fell on top of PC Principal which caused him to be knocked out.

Jim (Voice on PA System): But pans do the trick for some reasons.

We than cut to all the five characters tied to separate chairs.

PC Principal wakes up.

PC Principal: Not again.

Jim is sitting on an office chair right in front of them.

Jim: Hi hi.

Jim does a cheeky grin.

Jim: I always love events to have an audience. And this event is quite special I must say, the death of South Park.

PC Principal: I know South Park may be the most trigger happy town in North America, but my children and Strong Woman are part of-

Jim: Children and Strong Woman! (Starts mimicking PC Principal) Please don't execute my children and my Strong Woman or otherwise I'll let you have it.

Jim laughs.

Jim: Ok, how about a bit of a refresh? I'm planning to blow up South Park since this town is the most Ad free town I have ever seen. And without South Park than the whole world won't know shit about us.

Astrid: You maniac! Once I get out of these ropes I will hack into your system and deactivate that bomb.

Jim: About that future daughter-in-law.

Jim shoots Astrid in the head.

Leslie: Astrid!

Jim: I don't think you're right for my daughter.

Leslie: You fucking bastard!

PC Principal: I would call you out fo using a micro aggression. But Jim killed Astrid, a girl of Swedish culture which pisses me off!

Suddenly PC Principal broke out of his chair.

Jim: Uh nope.

Jim pushed a button and PC Principal got electrocuted.

Jim: Electrocution chip. Temporarily paralyses for you for 6 hours.

PC Principal: Shit.

Jim: Now you're gonna watch as I blow up the town you grew up in and you have been bought up and you have been living in for five...years? About now?

Grant: Uh boss.

Jim: Hugh?

Grant: Grant.

Jim: Grant, sorry. What is it?

Grant: Did you plan for a timer to be set on this bomb?

Jim: Uh no.

Grant: Well there's a timer on the bomb that lasts for half an hour.

Jim: Ok once South Park is destroyed, remind me to fire my bomb designer.

France narrator: Twenty five minutes later.

Jim was board.

Jim: Five minutes.

Suddenly the timer stopped.

Jim: What's wrong?

Grant: It's buffering.

Jim: Fuccccccckkkkkkkkkk!

French Narrator: Twelve minutes later.

Jim was sleeping.

Jim woke up.

Grant: Good, you're awake.

Jim: What happened?

Grant: The timer is working again.

Jim: Good, what about the prisoners?

Grant: Uhhhhhhh.

Jim: You weren't keeping an eye on them weren't you?

Grant: Uh no.

Jim and Grant turn around to see Victoria, Jimmy and Leslie were untied.

Jim: Oh shit.

Grant pulls a gun out of his pocket and aims it at the Victoria.

Victoria tackles Grant.

Jimmy shoots Jim in the leg.

Jim: Ow!

Jim kicks one of Jimmy's crutches.

Jim: Oopsie.

Leslie kicks Jim in the balls.

Meanwhile.

Victoria was in a martial arts fight with Grant.

Grant punched Victoria in the face than Victoria kicked Grant in the knee.

Than Grant jumped in the air and performed a roundhouse kick which hit Victoria in the face.

Victoria wipes the blood coming from her mouth and than runs to continue fighting Hugh.

Meanwhile.

Leslie pulls a knife out of her pocket and tries to stab Jim, but instead Jim grabbed Leslie, but Leslie retaliated by head butting Jim.

Than Jim threw Leslie onto the floor.

Suddenly Jimmy hit Jim in his wounded leg leg with one of his crutches.

Jim: Ow! You crippled mother fucker!

Jim kicks Jimmy.

Suddenly Jim was tackled by PC Principal.

Jim: I thought the electric shock did the trick.

PC Principal: Not really.

Meanwhile.

Victoria and Grant were still trying to kick each other's asses.

Victoria tried to kick Grant, but Grant grabbed Victoria's leg and threw her at the wall.

Grant picked Victoria by the neck and started to punch her repeatedly.

Meanwhile.

PC Principal was repeatedly punching Jim.

All of a sudden PC Principal got shocked and fell to the floor paralysed.

Jim: Still got the button.

Jimmy: Deactivated the b-b-b-bomb.

Jim: What?

Jim ran to the computer and checked the settings.

Jim: No, no, no, no. You little bastards! Grant!

Meanwhile Grant was still punching Victoria but stopped once he heard Jim call his name.

Victoria head butted Grant causing him to let go of her and than Victoria punched Grant in the neck.

Victoria grabbed Grant's head and threw him to the ground.

Than Victoria crushed Grant's head with her foot.

Victoria: Coming guys!

Victoria looked at the heel of her shoe.

Victoria: Eww, eww, eww, Ad blood, Ad Blood.

Meanwhile.

Jim was typing into the computer.

Jim: Shit!

Jimmy: B-b-beat that dick.

Jim: Ha! Luckily I can activate the machine with a password.

Leslie: Luckily, I predicted you'd do that so I changed the password.

Jim was surprised.

Jim: No!

Jim typed in password but the password was denied.

Jim: No!

Jimmy: Well done Leslie!

PC Principal: Yes well done Leslie!

Victoria ran up to her group.

Victoria: Not bad for an Ad.

While smiling at her achievement, Leslie suddenly heard a bang and felt a sharp pain in her stomach.

That's because Leslie has been shot.

Jimmy: L-L-Leslie!

Leslie collapsed, whilst Jim was smiling at his appreciation and holding a smoking gun.

Victoria was about to attack Jim but Jim pointed his gun at her.

Jim: Don't move!

Victoria: Why didn't I take him out when I had the chance?

Jimmy: B-b-but Jim, you cant do any-any-any-any-shit because Leslie changed the p-p-p-passcode.

Jim: But I predicted someone would do that, so I decided that this console should have a reset button and luckily, my bomb designer designed it.

Jim pressed the reset button.

Jim: And now I type in the password.

Victoria starts running up to Jim, but Jim fires a shot at her.

The bullet hits Victoria's hair.

Victoria holds on to her smoking hair.

Victoria: That's my hair.

Jim types in the password.

Jim: Now I have to confirm password.

Jim re-types the password.

Jimmy: Wh-wh-wh-what are we g-g-gonna do? Is everyone g-g-gonna die?

Victoria: Oh Jimmy no, no, no, no, no, no, everyone will get blown up which may cause deaths, dismemberment or depending on what kind of bomb it is, possibly some mutations.

Jimmy started sobbing.

Jimmy: M-my friends and p-p-p-parents are gonna die.

Jim: Nice sob story but let me finish the details of me doing a perfect audio commentary on me activating the bomb that destroys South Park. And now to re-start our little timer by typing in the password right-

Suddenly Jim got stabbed in the back of the leg with a knife.

A wounded Leslie was the one who stabbed Jim.

Jim fell to the floor and is in a face off match with Leslie.

Jim: What are you gonna do Leslie? Stab me?

Leslie glares at Jim.

Leslie: Victoria, Jimmy, run! Take PC Principal with you.

Victoria: What about you?

Leslie: I'm about to fulfil my death wish.

Leslie pulls a bomb out of her pocket.

Leslie: This will blow up the casino, so get the fuck out of here.

Victoria and Jimmy started running.

Victoria picked up PC Principal, somehow.

Jimmy: H-how are you doing th-th-that?

PC Principal: Do not question a woman's strength Valmer!

Victoria and Jimmy exited the room.

Leslie pushes the button.

Jim: Leslie, you wouldn't kill your own Dad right?

Leslie: You never classed me as a daughter, I'm not classing you as a Dad.

Jim: Wow, even for an Ad that is cold.

Leslie: No, it's hot.

Jim sat confused.

Jim: Oh, because of the explosion that-

The bomb goes off killing both Leslie and Jim.

Outside the casino.

Victoria, PC Principal and Jimmy were in a car; Victoria was at the wheel driving very far away from the casino.

PC Principal looked back seeing the casino blow up sky high.

PC Principal: I hoped the blast didn't hurt anyone else.

Victoria turns on the radio.

Announcer: _In another news, a blast at Mayor Jim Doyle's casino caused the casino to collapse to the ground. But unfortunately the blast did destroy a Disney store._

Victoria: Yes!

Hours later.

Victoria stopped at Valmer residence.

Victoria: Here's our destination.

Jimmy: Th-th-thanks.

PC Principal: Valmer, wait. Are you still gonna tell anyone my secret?

Jimmy sighed.

Jimmy: Actually I-I-I-I-I won't.

PC Principal: Why?

Jimmy: I kind of ch-ch-changed my mind.

Victoria: Because he did something pretty worthy to earn your respect?

Jimmy: No, be-be-be-because I changed my mind.

PC Principal: But what's the reason?

Jimmy: There i-i-i-isn't a reason. I just ch-changed my mind.

PC Principal: Sorry.

Jimmy exited the vehicle.

Strong Woman residence.

Victoria parked up outside the house.

Victoria: Well, here we are.

PC Principal: I gotta say Victoria it was great working with you.

Victoria: Same. You know, despite the fact your PC you're not a bad g-I mean person.

PC Principal: Thanks. Listen, how about you come back to South Park elementary? I think the school might need a new physical education teacher.

Victoria: Tempting, but there's a whole lot of towns with a whole lot of Ads that need to be taken care of. Speaking of Ads, I'm gonna be needing those glasses since my original tracker unfortunately died.

PC Principal: Yes, sorry.

PC Principal takes off his glasses and hands them to Victoria.

Victoria: Now get out, I think your children and your Strong Woman need you.

PC Principal: I can't.

Victoria: Why?

PC Principal: Because I still can't feel my legs, I don't think the effect has worn off yet.

Victoria sighed.

Victoria: Shit.


End file.
